


A Arkham Asylum Love Story

by Elphie177



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Arkham Asylum, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jerome is trash for babs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphie177/pseuds/Elphie177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham AU. What if Theo didn't release all of the inmates in Arkham? What if they had to stay at Arkham? <br/>At Arkham Jerome and Barbara get closer at their stay at the Asylum, and Jerome tries to win the psychotic blonde's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty nervous about posting this. I have tried to write story in the past and they all ended up failing, i'm praying this will be different. I ship Babs and jerome so much and it was sad for me they had no fanfics so i decided to write my own, it may not be the best but its something. Hope you enjoy!

HA! Barbara was finally sitting alone without stupid Sionis breathing down her neck. Jerome did a breath check before walking over to Barbara and sitting across from her, who was as always reading a magazine

''Hey sweet cheeks'' Jerome said with a smile on his face.

Barbara sighed. ''Just leave me alone Jerome''

''Oh come on doll face, it wouldn't hurt to talk to me'' Jerome slightly pouted.

''Yes, it would. Now leave me alone'' She slightly looked at him, and he noticed tears in her eyes.

''Barbara, what's wrong?" He asks and his tone is full of concern. Ew he thought, he was concerned for someone.

''None of your business, ginger'' She scolded

 

''Yeah, but I'm pretty bored so now I'm making it my buisness'' He shrugged and a slight smile on his face. 

''Go bother someone else then'' She said, not taking her eyes of the magazine, and she sniffles.

''No thanks I'm good, I like bothering you'' Jerome said, and Barbara rolled her eyes. If Jerome was being honest he thinks Barbara is the only person in this asylum who is worthy of his attention. 

''Did Sionis do this to you?'' Jerome said feeling a bit protective ''I notice he wasn't drooling all over you today''

''No, it wasn't Sionis. I told him I wanted some alone time today that's why he isn't here'' Barbara again sighed ''I don't even know why I'm telling you this'' 

''Because you love me'' He wiggled his eyebrows,and she glared.

''You are-'' Barbara started saying, but Jerome interuppted her.

''Charming? Beautiful? Hiliarous ?'' Jerome was listing of things, he thought about himself. 

''I was gonna say unbearable'' Barbara states.

Jerome furrowed his eyebrows ''Well that doesn't fit me at all'' 

''Trust me it does'' She puts on a fake smile.

''You still haven't told me what's bothering you'' 

''You are bothering me, Jerome'' She says.

''You're funny Babs, but seriously tell me'' Jerome said, his face going somewhat serious. If it was possible for him to be serious.

''If I tell you would you leave me alone?'' She asks.

Jerome paused ''I'd consider it''

''Fine, it's because of Jim Gordon'' She tells him finally, but he is still confused.

''Isn't he a cop?''

Barbara nodded with a thin smile. 

''Why are you crying about a cop?'' Jerome asks her.

''We used to date'' Barbara admits. 

And Jerome face darkens slightly ''Interesting''

''ALL RIGHT EVERYONE BACK IN YOUR CELLS'' One of the guards called.

''Bye, Jerome'' She got up. And the inmates were forced by guards to go back in their cell.

Jerome felt something thinking about Barbara and Jim's past relationship, kinda like the feeling when he saw her with Sionis.  
It was jealousy


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome sat alone in his cell thinking about his last conversation with Barbara. He just wanted to slowly kill Jim Gordon. What did Barbara even seen in that guy? He was kinda a jerk, he was the one who got both of them locked up in this dump! Oh here we go again with that damn jealously feeling. It was starting to annoy him, what could he do? He needed this feeling to stop.

Jerome thought for a moment. He knew the only way he could stop feeling these things if he could have Barbara. But, she wasn't interested in him. It didn't have to stay that way. 

He knew he had to win her heart.  
XXXXX

Barbara was sitting next to Sionis. Jerome took a seat across from Barbara.

''Hello, cupcake''' he greeted her with a grin.

''Hey Jerome'' Barbara said dully. And Sionis as always was looking at Barbara as though if she was a piece of meat. That look made Jerome want to rip Sionis's freaking eyes out. 

''Well you seem happy'' Jerome said jokingly, noticing how bored Barbara looked. Sionis then directed his attention to other inmates talking about something that didn't matter to Jerome. 

''Why would I be happy? I'm stuck in a mental asylum, the love of my life is with someone else , and I'm talking to some ginger who thinks he has a shot with me'' She sighs after her outburst. 

''I don't think I have a shot with you , I know I have a shot with you'' He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. 

''Keep telling yourself that'' She retorted. 

''So babs, what do you plan to do when you get out of here?'' Jerome asks, changing the subject. 

''How do you know I'll get out of here'' She asks him, in her voice there was a real curiosity.

''You're smart , you'll find a way'' He says ''Now tell what you'll do when that happens''

Barbara clenches her fist ''When I get out of this dump, I plan to find Jim's pretty little girlfriend and cut her stupid face off'' Barbara says gritting her teeth. Jerome couldn't help, but grin. Now that's his kind of woman. 

Barbara takes a deep breath ''What do you plan to do if you get out?'' She asks calmly 

''Pick up my dry cleaning'' Jerome says casually, and Barbara actually laughed. This makes Jerome grin, he actually made her laugh. 

''You are quite the character Jerome'' She admits to him.

''Thank you'' He says with his classic creepy grin.

''Now Babs, I have to ask why are you so interested in Jim? I get you to used to date, but you can do so much better'' 

''I have my reasons'' She shrugs. 

''Yeah, and I want to know those reasons'' He tells her.

She smiles ''And I'm not gonna tell you'

''Whatever, you'll be over him soon anyways'' Jerome says, and Barbara looks at him confused.

''What do you mean?'' Barbara asks.

''Well, you'll fall in love with me, and get over Jim. Simple'' He says smiling. 

''HA! I don't think so, Valeska'' She says, and slightly shakes her head.

''We'll see about that''   
XXXXX  
Later that night, Barbara was alone in cold cell. She hated this place, she didn't belong here.

She wasn't insane, she was finally just being who she really is. Years of being tormented by her parents, those bastards had it coming.   
In that moment when she was killing her parents she had finally felt alive. She was kept in a cage her entire life, trying to be what everyone wanted to be, now she was who she wanted to be. 

She smiled remembering the thrilling feeling of killing them. Seeing them so weak and helpless, the fear and confusion in their eyes. She savored every minute of it.   
Now, she was right back in a cage. Stuck in a mental asylum, she didn't belong here. She wasn't crazy , she was simply free. 

All the other inmates, were just a bunch of worthless crazies who she had wrapped around her finger. 

She'd admit, Jerome wasn't so bad. A bit obnoxious at times, but she may find some use of him in the future. 

She just needed to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? I'm trying my best with writing the characters, Im thinking how Jerome would act with having an unrequited crush. I always imagined him being really flirty, persistent and a bit obsessive (I don't want to make him too obsessed though) And also really annoyed that she doesn't return the feelings. And I don't really like writing barbara being in love with jim because they are a big NOTP for me tbh but I think it would be weird if I just erased them for the story, and her having feelings for jim also creates conflict. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara wasn't able to sleep last night. She needed to get out of this dump, she hated it there. It was even started to affect her beauty sleep.

''Hello, my darling'' Jerome sitting right next to her. 

''Go away, Jerome'' She warned, and he moved closer towards her.

''Don't be grumpy, babe'' He said, and she glared.

''Don't call me babe'' She warned.

''What shall I'll call you then?'' He asks. 

''Hmm, I don't know. Maybe Barbara, ya know my name'' She said with a fake smile. 

''Nah, too typical. What about sweetie pie? My future wife? My queen?'' 

''I like my queen'' She grinned. Damn straight she was a fucking queen, she thought to herself. 

''And what's a queen without her king'' He said, smiling at her, referring to himself as a king.

She scoffed at him. ''Well, historically better''' 

Jerome put his hand on his heart and tried to look hurt. ''Barbara, you wound me'' 

''Oh boo hoo'' She rolled her eyes. 

''You really need to learn some manners'' He tells her, and before she can say anything he rests his head on Barbara shoulder.

''Get off of me'' She says.

''Nah you're comfortable'' 

She sighs, but she didn't do anything. It wasn't that bad. 

''How did you kill your parents?'' He asks, curiously. 

''I stabbed them several times, and then I slit their throats'' Barbara said, a smile slowly forming on her lip. 

Jerome grinned '' I stabbed my mom til that bitch was dead''

Barbara chuckled. ''What about your dad?''

''Still alive as far as I know. Wouldn't be surprised if the old man had a heart attack and died'' Jerome said, and added ''Hopefully not, I'd prefer to do it myself'' 

Barbara looked at Jerome, whose head was still laying on her shoulder. She realized she kinda liked him, at least compared to everyone else here. 

Jerome suddenly lifted his head from Barbara's shoulder. ''Ya know Barbara, we have a lot in common! You killed yours parents and I killed my mom. You aren't in a relationship and I'm not in a relationship..'' He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

''I will be getting Jim back soon, so don't get your hopes up'' She tells him.

Jerome frowns slightly ''Well he seems pretty cozy with his new girlfriend, so I think you're the one who shouldn't get their hopes up'' He said, he wasn't really thinking when he said, it just came out of complete jealousy. 

she looked at him with her wide open, glaring eyes. ''I'll take care of his pretty little girlfriend, and after that we will be happy again'' 

Jerome bit the inside of his mouth, stopping himself from saying stupid or getting Barbara even more mad.

After that the guards told everyone to get back to there cells. 

Jerome sighed as the guard was bringing him back to his cell. It was going so well, he just had to ruin it.  
XXXXXX

''Miss Kean, are you ready for your therapy session?'' The guard called.

''Ready as I'll ever be'' She shrugged. The guard walked to the room where she would have her sessions. The room had a table and a chair on each side. On one side sat her therapist, Dr.Kellerman.  
Barbara sat down across from him.

''Oh, you don't have to stay here'' He told the guard. 

''Alright, I will be right outside'' He said, and walked out. 

''Patient interview. Barbara Kean. May 5th 11:33 am'' He says.

''So Ms.Kean, how are you feeling'' He asks.

''Wonderful'' She smiles charmingly ''And you Dr. Kellerman?''

''I'm just fine thank you'' He said. ''How is Arkham Asylum treating you?''

''Just fine'' She shrugs.

''Getting along with the other inmates, I assume'' he says.

''Why would you assume that?'' She asks, with a fake confused face.

''Well, you are a rather pretty young woman, and I think most of the male inmates would respond well to that'' He told her. Writing everything down in his notepad.

''You think I'm pretty?'' She flirted. She knew she had to be the one in control, the doctors here would try to break her and she would not allow it.

''Well, I, um. I suppose-'' His face turned a slight pink, and he had a hard time speaking.

Barbara reached out and touched his hand ''I'm flattered that such a handsome man such as yourself would find me pretty''

He slowly removed his hand from hers. ''Well, anyways, um how did you sleep last night?" He asked, trying to get back on track.

''Just fine, Doc. I'd prefer someone with me though. Someone who can keep me safe at night, and wrap their big strong arms around me'' She said, slightly smirking. 

''Um, well. I'm sorry that you don't have someone with you'' She wanted to chuckle at his awkwardness. He was actually blushing. She knew she was in control of the interview now.

''So, Doc. Why do you work here?'' She asks. 

He seems to be taken off guard. ''Well, I want to help people''

''You think we are the ones who need help?'' She asks.

''Well yes, there is a reason you're in here'' He tells her.

''Yes, but we are here because we have to be, you are here because you want to be. Maybe, you're the one who needs help, working in a asylum talking to a bunch of crazies all time and all because you want to. Sounds like you have serious psychological isssues'' She shrugs. 

''We aren't here to talk about me, Barbara we are here to talk about you'' he says, and she laughs.

''Why must I tell you all this information about myself, when you refuse to even say anything about yourself. Doesn't seem fair to me'' 

''I'm the doctor, you're the patient. That's how it works''

''Come on Doc, it couldn't hurt to tell me a little about yourself'' She smiled at him.

''Um, well time's up. Maybe next time, Ms.Kean'' He says awkwardly.   
Barbara rolled her eyes, he's weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again if anyone comes across as ooc :/ How did you like the therapy session with babs? I plan to have one with jerome in the next chapter. I just really to show babs more manipulative/ evil side :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jerome waited in the room where he would have his therapy sessions. He was with a security guard, he believed his name was Warden something.

''So Mr. Guard, how are ya'' Jerome says, trying to make small talk.

''Quiet freak'' The guard said harshly.

 

''Just trying to make small talk'' Jerome grits his teeth. He hated when the guards called him names like that. He wasn't a freak

''Sorry to keep you waiting Jerome'' Dr. Kellerman says while walking in.

Jerome stayed silent as Dr.Kellerman sat down. 

''Taped Patient interview. Jerome Valeska. In the room is me, Dr.Kellerman, Warden Sharp, and of course Jerome'' He smiles at him.

''So doc, do you want me to look at the ink blots again?'' He says in a mocking tone. '' The first one is a man being stabbed to death, the second one is-'' 

''Please, Jerome. No jokes'' He says.

Jerome lets out a fake gasp ''No jokes? Doc, do you even know me?'' 

Dr.Kellerman ignored the statement ''So, how did you sleep last night?''

''I'm not answering any questions with him in the room'' Jerome says referring to the security guard.

He sighs ''Very well, Mr. Sharp you may leave''

''Alright, if you need anything I'm right outside'' He states, and leaves.

''God, that guy is such a grump'' Jerome rolls his eyes.

''So, how did you sleep last night?'' he asks.

''Like a baby'' Jerome grinned. 

''Good to hear, so Jerome. I thought today would be a good day to discuss your childhood''

''Sorry, doc. But, I'm not gonna give up the goods for free. You are gonna have to try harder than that'' He tells him.

''Is there a reason you refuse to talk about it?''   
'  
'You know how it is. You scratch my back, and I won't have you wrapped in plastic and left in a gutter'' Jerome says with a cruel grin on his face.

Dr.Kellerman very obviously looks a bit freaked out. '''well, ok maybe another time. So, are you getting along with other inmates?''

''Uh, everyone is ok. Greenwood is kinda of a dick, Aaron is dumb as dirt, Sionis is a bit annoying but I respect the guy, Barbara is my soulmate and-'' Before Jerome could continue Dr.Kellerman stops him.

''Wait, what did you say about Barbara?'' He asks, curiously.

''That she is my soulmate, obviously'' Jerome states casually. 

''What makes you think that?'' He asks.

''Aw, are ya jealous doc. Don't worry I still love ya'' Jerome says jokingly.

''You didn't answer my question'' 

''Well, why wouldn't I think we are soulmates? I'm beautiful, she's beautiful. Just imagine how good looking are children would be, she killed her parents I killed my mom. We are a match made in heaven'' Jerome shrugs.

''Well this session has been, um, eventful'' He states '' I plan to talk more about this in are next session''

''See ya then Doc'' He grins.  
XXXX  
Barbara sat with Sionis as usual. Jerome looked at her with longing and adoration. He hated it when Sionis was with his Barbara. He could tell by Barbara's expression she didn't like it so much either. 

Aaron and Greenwood look like they are were fighting about something. It didn't really interest Jerome, he heard Sionis sigh and get up.

 

''Sorry my dear, I have to handle this'' He tells Barbara, and goes over to Aaron and Greenwood.  
''Are you sick of him?'' Jerome asks her.

"Yes, jesus christ that guy doesn't understand personal space'' She said, while glaring at Sionis. 

''I can get rid of him'' Jerome shrugs. He really wanted to get rid of sionis, so he could have Barbara to himself.

''Doubt it'' She tells him. She smirked a little she kinda enjoyed annoying him.

''Yes, I can. Ok, if I get him to leave you alone, you'll have to kiss me'' He says and wiggles his eyebrows.

Barbara considers it. ''Ok, fine''

''Excuse me for a moment'' He says, and walks over to Sionis. 

''He said-'' Aaron was saying to Sionis, but Jerome interrupts.

''Sorry gentlemen, but I need a word with Mr.Sionis'' He says.

He rolls his eyes ''What do you want Jerome''

''I want you to leave my Barbara alone'' He says. Barbara is listening and is feeling slightly annoyed that he was calling her 'his'

''Why would I do that?''

''Because, if you don't I'll kill you'' Jerome says grinning.

''Ha, like you would-'' Before Sionis could finish what he was saying, Jerome wraps his hands around his neck and begins to choke him. Sionis eyes are wide with fear as he struggles to breathe.

''Stay away from her'' Jerome growls. Barbara's watching her eyes filled with excitment. 

''HEY!'' One guard said and pushed Jerome away from Sionis.

''Don't do that again or you'll be put in solitary'' The guard warns, and Jerome forces a grin.

''sorry, won't happen again'' He promises, and the guard nods and goes back to were he was.

''Fine, fine I'll leave her alone'' Sionis says, not being to look him in the eye.

''You better'' He smiles at him. Jerome then walks over to Barbara.

''Can I get my kiss now?'' He says with hopeful eyes.

''Fine'' She gives him a quick kiss on the lips. He pouts slightly.

''I was hoping for a little more than that''

''Hey, you said just a kiss, I wasn't going have a full on make out session with you'' She says, with her hands on her hips.

''Yeah, but a kid can dream'' He shrugs. 

She chuckles slightly. Least he got Sionis out of the way. He was even closer to winning her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

''Hey, Barbie'' Jerome says, sitting down next to her grinning.

''What do you want ginger?'' She says while looking at a magazine, even though Jerome was starting to grow on her she couldn't let him know that.

''I want you to pay attention to me'' He tells her. 

Barbara sighs, and puts down the magazine. ''Fine, you have my attention''

''oh goodie! So babs, I was thinking tonight we could have a little sleepover'' He winks at her.

She furrows her eyebrows ''What are you talking about?''

''Well, you see ever since that whole thing with Sionis, I've become the man in charge'' He grinned and to his dismay she didn't look impressed.

''Anywho, now I'm able to get whatever I want and I'm gonna get the guards to let me in ya cell. So I won't be so bored'' He says, smiling slightly.

''I'm not gonna sleep with you Jerome'' She tells him firmly.

He sighed. ''Fine, but we can at least talk''

She sighed ''Fine do what you want. Doubt you'll be able to get in my cell anyways'' Barbara then gets up and goes to sit next to Aaron. 

''We shall see about that'' He says. Jerome quickly gets up and goes over to Sionis who is sitting alone.

''Hey, buddy'' He grins.

''What do you want Jerome?'' He says, in a annoyed tone.

''You know that guard, his name is Warden or something'' Jerome asks him, and there is a bit of curiousty on Sionis's face.

''Yes, why?'' 

''I need some information about his wife and family. Maybe have a lovely family picture as well'' Jerome says, while slightly looking at the guard.

''May I ask why?'' He asks. 

''No you can't, and if you don't do it, well we don't want a repeat of the other day do we'' Jerome grinned at him, and Sionis glared.  
'  
'Fine, you'll get your information by tomorrow'' Sionis tells him, not looking him in the eye.

''sounds perfect'' Jerome grins.  
XXXXXX

''You get what I need?" Jerome asks Sionis. He slightly glances over at Barbara, we looks as bored as ever.  
'  
'Yes, he has a wife, Sophia Sharp. He has a daughter about 7 years old, Isabella.'' Sionis said, while handing Jerome the family phto, his tone sounded like he was bored and miserable which was most likely true.

''Thanks'' Jerome smiles and quickly goes over to sit across from Barbara.

''Well Babs, guess you will be seeing me tonight'' Jerome tells her, and she looked at him with a ever so slight curiousty. 

'What are you talking about?''

''I got a way into ya cell, don't worry darling. I won't try anything'' He grins, before Barbara can say anything the guards call everyone back to their cells.

''Over here, freak'' Mr. Warden Sharp says, and Jerome grins.

''Oh, I wouldn't talk to me like that'' He warns.

''Why not?'' He says, but before he puts him in handcuffs he sees he is holding something.

''What the hell is that?'' He asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

''This here? Just a lovely family photo'' Jerome says, holding back a chuckle.

His eyes widen. ''How did you-''

''Doesn't matter, what matters is that I have people on the outside, who can do a lot more than get a family picture'' He says, slightly smirking.

''You son of a bitch'' He grits his teeth.

Jerome smiled playfully ''True, but that's besides the point. I won't hurt your little wife Sophia, or your adorable precious daughter, as long as you let me stay in Miss. Kean'' 

''That psycho bitch we killed her parents?'' He asks, and regretted when he saw Jerome's usually playful and bright eyes filled with anger.

''Don't ever call her that again, or god help you'' he growls.

 

''I promise I won't. I'll bring you to her cell, just don't hurt my family'' Warden says, feeling afraid not for himself, but for his love ones.

''I promise'' Jerome says, while smiling. 

He brings him to Barbara's cell ''Just go'' He says, and slams the door after Jerome walks in.

''Jerome? What the hell?'' Barbara felt surprised she didn't really believe he'd actually do it.

''Told ya, I'm be able to get in. You should know better than to doubt me'' He slightly shakes his head.  
''Well, I want to sleep so go'' Barbara says. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted him to go, she did enjoy his company. Somtimes.

''Well, he locked us in here. So I don't think I can get out'' Jerome shrugged.

''Ugh fine, just don't bother me'' She told him. 

''Aw, but that's my favorite thing to do'' He pouted and she rolled her eyes.

''Well,I guess we can talk'' She shrugs, and not looking at him. 

His face lights up ''Oh goodie!'' He sits right down next to her. 

''So whatcha wanna talk about? Killing people? Our days? Our future children?'' He asks, in a cheerful tone.

''Wait, our future children?'' Barbara asks, she couldn't believe he just said that- no what actually she could believe that.

''Yeah, have their names picked out and everything-'' before he could tell her the names of their 'future' children, she stopped.

''I rather not hear it Jerome'' She says and leans back.

''Oh right, because you want to have kids with your pretty little detective'' He says bitterly. 

''i don't want to talk about that'' She tells him firmly. She didn't need a psyhco getting crazy with jealous while they were in a cell alone together. He simply stayed silent not wanting to get her mad.

''Yeah, how were you able to get in my cell?" She asks.  
'  
'Ya know, got some personal information on a guard, threatened to hurt his family'' Jerome says casually.  
'  
Why don't you threaten him to get us a way out of here?'' she asks him.  
'  
'Because, I want to be her, because the minute we escape you'll go to Jim and I'll lose you'' He tells her, never breaking eye eye contact.

Barbara wanted to hate him, but she was tired and didn't want to deal with right now.  
'  
'Oh my god, whatever, good night Jerome'' She says, and he slightly pouts.

''Night, Babs'' As he lays down on the floor she gives him a confused look.  
''Why are you on the floor?''

''Because, I'm a genlteman and respect your choices'' He grins at her, and rolls her eyes.

''I guess it wouldn't hurt if-'' before she could say another he was already next to her.

''Hey babs'' He grins

''No cuddling!''


	6. Chapter 6

Barbara woke up, Jerome was holding her she also felt something pressed against her. Something hard

''Oh god'' She shot right up out of the bed. This caused Jerome to wake up as well.

''What? What happened'' He quickly realized and said 'oh' to himself.

''Really Jerome? You really got a boner?'' She blurted out.

''What do you think would happen with me sleeping next to such a beautiful woman?'' She simply rolled her eyes at him.

''Just get rid of it'' 

''I know how you can get rid of it'' He said, suggestively.

''Jerome'' She glared daggers at him.

''Fine'' he sighed, he closed his eyes and thought of things that repulsed him. His mom, Greenwood, bugs, Jim Gordan.

''You good?'' Barbara asks looking at the wall.

''Yea I'm fine'' He said, and she turned around

''Men'' she rolled her eyes.

''I can't control my body'' He shrugged, and shook her head, but she was slightly smiling. That made him happy

''Jerome, I have a real question''

''Ask away''

''You have that guard wrapped around your finger, you can escape if you really wanted to. How aren't you jumping at that chance'' Barbara couldn't comprehend this, she hated Arkham she was miserable here. How can someone not see a way to escape and take it.

''I've told you, how else would I get to know you?''

''So you're telling me you aren't breaking out because you want to get into my pants that badly? That's dedication'' She wants to laugh at him, but she doesn't. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage.

''I'm not the type of guy that gives up'' He smiled at her, she had a point the logical thing to do would be to use that guard as a way to escape, but when has Jerome ever been logical? He knew what he wanted and he was going to have it.

''You know Jerome, you have this way about you. I don't know what it is, but I like it'' She smirked, maybe she was playing him, but she did mean it.

She came closer to him, she lifted his chin slightly and they looked into each other's eyes. 

Barbara leaned in and kissed him. Jerome was shocked, but quickly melted into this kiss that he's been longing for.

He pulled away, and Barbara was smiling at him. She was so gorgeous he thought to himself.

He went closer and whispered in her ear ''I'm not stupid''

Barbara's face fell.

''I know you're just trying to find a way out of Arkham''

''No I'm not'' she lied, she hated how easily he figured it out.

he cupped her face ''Barbara, know that you'll never be able to lie or hide anything from me. I'll always see through you''

She was shocked, she seriously did not expect that.

''But, thanks for the kiss, doll'' 

XXXXXXX

Barbara sat in a chair at a table and across was her therapist Dr.Kellerman.

''Patient interview. Barbara Kean. May 8th 11:33 am'' He says, and she yawns feeling tired.

''Sleep well, Ms.Kean?'' He asks her.

''Well enough'' She shrugged.

''That's good'' he smiles at her and continues '' So Ms.Kean-''

''Ugh stop calling me Ms.Kean. It's so formal, call me Barbara or Babs''

''That wouldn't be professional'' 

''Oh come on doc, let loose a little'' She smirks at him, and he shakes his head with a laugh.

''Ok fine, Barbara'' 

''Much better'' she smiles

''So Barbara, today I'd like to talk about why you killed your parents''

''Of course''

''Why did you do it?''

''I don't know'' Fake tears start filling up in her eyes ''I didn't know what was happening, that man who kidnapped me he told me to do, drugged me and told me to kill them'' 

Barbara kept up the act and pretended to sob.

''That's awful, I'm sorry Barbara'' Dr. Kellerman's heart softened at the poor distressed lady.

''No, I'm awful I'm an awful person''

''Barbara, hey, no you aren't'' He took her hand and she looked up at him, he quickly realized how inappropriate that was and took his hand back.

''It's true, I don't deserve this second chance Arkham is giving me''

''Everyone deserves a second chance Barbara '' He smiled at her ''The fact that you've realized you've done wrong means you're so close to being cured''

''Thank you, doc. Really''

he smiled at her, and she smiled back. 

XXXXXXX

When they let all the inmates out to socialize and eat, Barbara sat at her usual table and Jerome took a seat across from her.

''Hey Barbie, what's up?'' 

''You told me I'd never be able to lie or hide anything from you'' She stated.

''Uh, correct''

''How? Why would you say that?'' This question was something Barbara was truly pondering over.

''Because you're just like me, I can read you like a book Babs''

''Is that right?'' She laughed at him.

''Sure is''

''prove it'' She challenged.

''Most people would take you killing your parents as you just snapping, but I see more, you aren't just some rich brat you're someone who is meant to be powerful who was born into a powerless place. Your parents tore you down, destroyed you, ruined whatever little self esteem you had with their constant nagging and you tried to find love and acceptance somewhere else, probably maybe you thought you found it in Jim Gordon,but you really didn't. No one ever truly loved you for your true self, then something gave you the push you needed and that's when you realized you no longer need to be powerless. You became free''

Barbara was silent for once, she couldn't think of any response to that. He was right, how could he do that.

''Sound about right?''

''No'' She lied.

He smiled at her ''Barbara, I told you, you could never be able to lie to me''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet ya'll thought this story was abandoned, think again! I'm pretty sure no one is reading this anymore, but I'm continuing anyways cause Jerome returning reminded me of this fic and I think it's worth continuing. Enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

''Patient interview. Jerome Valeska . May 9th 12:31 pm'' Dr. Kellerman says.

''Hey doc, miss me?''

''How are you feeling Mr.Valeska?'' He asked, avoiding Jerome's question.

''I've never been better'' 

''Really? Why's that?''

''Because I think I'm making progress with the girl I like''

Dr.Kellerman cleared his throat ''Who is this girl?''

''I think you know her''

Dr. Kelleran turned off the recorder ''Stay away from Barbara''

''Who said it was Barbara?" Jerome asked innocently 

''Don't play these games with me Jerome'' Dr. Kellerman's face was turning red with anger.

''Do you have a thing for my Barbara?'' Jerome asked, he was possessive,but mocking him at the same time.

''Of course not! But, she is a good patient and she's making good progress'' Kellerman began to blush, and Jerome laughed in his face.

''Oh god, a doctor falling for a patient that's hilarious''

''I do not have feelings for Ms.Kean, but she's a good woman I'm helping her''

Jerome's face turned cold.

''Barbara doesn't need help, she is perfect the way she is. That's the problem with this world, they believe that people like us are 'crazy' or need 'help'. Sanity is just a prison in your mind doc, once you escape you're free''

''Well look at which one of us is in the prison'' Kellerman's face was smug.

''Not for long'' Jerome smiled

XXXXXXX

Jerome got into Barbara's cell again, he sat on the floor while she laid on the bed.

''You know Babs, we've discussed how we've killed our parents, but never why''

''You wanna know why I killed my parents?'' She sat up, and looked at him. He seemed different tonight, he was more serious.

''Yes, was there a reason?'' He asked her.

She got up and sat on the floor next to him ''Well it all started because I was kidnapped by this guy called 'the ogre', he believed I was his soulmate or whatever. He wanted to set me free, he asked me to tell him who to kill, I didn't even have to think about it. I knew exactly who''

''Wow, this guy sure knows how to woo a girl. I should take notes'' Jerome teased, and Barbara gave a weak laugh.

''Continue'' He encouraged

''What?''

''Why were they your choice?''

''Because they ruined my life, destroyed my self esteem. They would tell me I was too fat so my mom would call me her little piggy until I lost some weight, anytime I tried to express myself in anyway they'd become upset with me and forbid it. They wanted me to be their perfect little doll which they could arrange in whatever way they wanted too'' Barbara felt tears sting her eyes as she dug her nails into her palm, getting angry at the memories.

Jerome took her hand and she didn't stop him ''They deserved to die''

''Don't I know, but what about you? Why'd you kill your mom?''

''Oh you know how mothers are, they just keep pushing and pushing until they push you right off that edge. She was a whore, a bitchy nagging whore, who'd beat me never showing me one ounce of motherly affection. I remember that night she yelled at me to do the dishes after she just fucked this clown in the other room, and I had enough. I stabbed her, and just like that I was free'' He smiled.

''She deserved it'' Barbara smiled back at him.

''You see Barbara, look at how similar we are. Both set free by killing our parents, it's meant to be''

''Sorry Jerome, but I still have hope for Jim'' She shrugged.

''I'm sorry, but why? I don't get this obsession'' 

''Because there's more to him than you know, there's a dark side. He's just as crazy as us''' She gave him a twisted smile, which excited Jerome, but he wasn't pleased with which she was saying.

''He isn't like us, he's a goodie goodie cop''

''You don't know him like I do'' She snapped back.

''Perhaps not, but I don't think he's worth the effort'' Jerome shrugged

''We'll see'' She went back on her bed.

Jerome reflected on their conversation, she seemed so stuck on Jim. How could he possibly convince her that he's the better choice?

XXXX

In the morning Dr. Kellerman had a session with Barbara.

''Not recording today?'' Barbara asked.

''No, I want you to feel as comfortable as possible and I feel like a recorder wouldn't help accomplish that''

''I appreciate that, doc'' She smiled.

''Oh please call me by my first name.Mark''

''Oh ok, Mark'' He loved the way she said his name.

''So Barbara, how have you been feeling?'' He asks.

''I think I'm doing better, thanks to these therapy session'' She put on a fake sweet smile.

''I'm so glad these are helping you''

''I'm glad too, I feel like I'm returning to my old self'' 

''I can see that'' He said, than continued '' Jerome told me, that you two have been talking''

Dammit Jerome, she thought.

''We have? Oh yea, well he'll talk to me sometimes, I continue the conversations because I don't want to appear weak or have him hurt me'' This obviously wasn't true, Barbara didn't have to worry about appearing weak because she wasn't weak, and she'd love to see Jerome even try to hurt her.

''Do you want me to inform some security guards to make sure he'll leave you alone?'' He asked.

''Oh no, it's fine. I don't want to cause you any trouble''

''Oh Barbara, you aren't any trouble at all'' 

''You're so sweet to me doc, I wish all men were like you'' She fluttered her eyes at him.

''Barbara, maybe I sound crazy, but I never met someone who sees me like you do. I feel like you respect me, don't see me as just some pathetic loser'' He poured his heart out to her, perhaps he was insane, but the moment he met Barbara he knew he found someone special. 

''You aren't a pathetic loser, you're an intelligent handsome man. I see great potential in you'' She smirked, yes she saw a ticket out of Arkham.

''Really?'' He didn't even really think about how she said she saw great potential in him, he just heard she thinks he's handsome.

''Really.'' She smiles and takes his hand

Kellerman finally feels like he's home.

XXXXXXX

''Excuse me, John'' Dr. Kellerman said to one of the guards.

''Oh, uh, hey Kellerman'' he responded, no one there truly liked Kellerman, they tolerated him at the most.

''I need a favor''

''It depends what the favor is''

''I want you to make sure Jerome Valeska stays away from Barbara Kean, I feel he may hurt her'' Kellerman told the guard his concerns.

He laughed in his face ''Who cares?''

''Excuse me?'' Kellerman was so shocked by this answer, even though he should have expected this.

''They're terrible people, they get what they deserve''

''Barbara isn't a terrible person! She's recovering'' Kellerman spat.

''That crazy bitch killed her parents'' The guard defended himself.

It took Kellerman so much strength not to punch him in the face.

''She realizes It was wrong, she's moving past it we're making progress'' 

''Oh I'm sure''

Kellerman simply didn't answer, it wasn't worth it he told himself over and over again.

But, something deep inside him wanted to do something. Wanted to hurt him, torture him, demand the respect no one has ever given him, demand that he apologizes for what he has said about Barbara.

Dr.Kellerman coughed awkwardly to get himself to stop thinking like that, he doesn't know what came over him.

He wouldn't let his mind go crazy like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of this chapter? Comments are very appreciated! Btw I'm pretty much gonna ignore a lot of the plot and whats revealed about Jerome's past in season 4 because I'm not a big fan of it, I'll just continue the story like I planned to. So what do you guys think of Dr.Kellerman? Do you not care and just wanna see more barome, or do you wanna see where his character will go? Do you have any ideas of what you want that to be?

**Author's Note:**

> How did i do? Thanks for reading.


End file.
